project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Nidoran♀ Line/RBY
Important Matchups - Yellow = * Rival (Route 22, optional): Just spam Scratch until you can take it, then either heal or switch. Spearow's Peck and Eevee's Tackle are both stronger than Scratch, so it is unlikely Nidoran will be able to take on both, unless higher levelled. * Gym #1 - Brock (Pewter City, Rock-type): Double Kick is the way to go! It won't KO in one turn, but it has good chances of doing so in two for Geodude, and maybe three for Onix. Their moves will also deal damage though, so make sure your Nidoran doesn't fall too deep down into the red health bar. This is especially relevant for Onix's Bind. * Rival (Cerulean City): Hit whatever you see with your strongest move, which should be either Double Kick or, if you've already fought Misty, BubbleBeam. If not, Water Gun still works for Sandshrew. * Gym #2 - Misty (Cerulean City, Water-type): Staryu is alright for Nidorina, though somewhat threatening for a Nidoqueen without Body Slam; Starmie is a no for both. It has high Special and Speed, meaning a high chance of critical hits as well, and Nidoqueen might fall to a single BubbleBeam too. Avoid fighting her ace. * Rival (S.S. Anne): Same team as the Cerulean City fight, so all you need to do is repeat the same strategy, except you now have Body Slam too. The fight will be even easier than the previous. * Gym #3 - Lt. Surge (Vermilion City, Electric-type): The immunity to Thunderbolt is a great addition, but don't underestimate Raichu's Mega Kick, even with Nidoqueen's very good physical bulk; it could deal a lot of damage if it crits, and Raichu's Speed makes it fairly likely. Other than that, the fight should be easy, and take at most two Body Slams. * Rival (Pokémon Tower): Shellder is the only Pokémon you might want to somewhat watch out for, but it's not really scary as it only has Clamp and not that much of a Special, plus Nidoqueen can be taught Thunderbolt to deal with it. The others are about as easy as ever with Body Slam support, and even better if Nidoqueen has BubbleBeam or Ice Beam for Sandshrew. * Giovanni (Rocket Hideout, Ground-type): Spam BubbleBeam or Ice Beam against Onix and Rhyhorn, then use Double Kick or whatever good physical move you have for Persian. Be aware, however, that Persian could cause annoying repeated flinches with Bite. * Gym #4 - Erika (Celadon City, Grass-type): Get the Ice Beam TM from the Celadon Department Store, teach it to Nidoqueen, spam it in this gym. Profit! * Gym #5 - Koga (Fuchsia City, Poison-type): * Fighting Dojo (Saffron City, Fighting-type): Hitmonlee's Mega Kick is somewhat scary, but the Fighting resist really plays in Nidoqueen's favour. If Mega Kick doesn't crit, Nidoqueen should be able to dispose of both Pokémon without problems. Use a special move here, as their Special is crap. * Rival (Silph Co.): Sandslash is still safe since it has no Ground STAB, so BubbleBeam or Ice Beam it. BubbleBeam also works well for Ninetales and Flareon, though in its absence, a good physical move will also do just fine. Magneton and Jolteon should be easy as pie, if a bit annoying. Don't do Cloyster or Vaporeon as they both have dangerous moves. Lastly, avoid Kadabra at all costs, for obvious reasons. * Giovanni (Silph Co., Ground-type): * Gym #6 - Sabrina (Saffron City, Psychic-type): * Gym #7 - Blaine (Cinnabar Island, Fire-type): * Gym #8 - Giovanni (Viridian City, Ground-type): * Rival (Route 22, pre-League): * Elite Four Lorelei (Indigo Plateau, Ice-type): * Elite Four Bruno (Indigo Plateau, Fighting-type): * Elite Four Agatha (Indigo Plateau, Poison-type): * Elite Four Lance (Indigo Plateau, Dragon-type): * Champion Rival (Indigo Plateau): * Post-Game: }} Moves Nidoran's level up movepool is somewhat different in Red and Blue, compared to Yellow. In all three games, it starts with Growl and Tackle, and then learns Scratch at level 8; it only gets Double Kick in Yellow, however, at level 12. Then, Poison Sting comes at 14 in Red and Blue, and at 17 in Yellow, but as Nidoran; Nidorina will learn it at 19 in the same game. As Nidorina, it learns... absolutely nothing worthy of interest. Tail Whip comes at 23 in Red and Blue, while it's accessible at 27 in Yellow; Bite is learned at 32 in the first two games and at 36 in the last. Fury Swipes comes around at 41 in the originals, and 46 in the third. And then, at long last, level 50 sports Double Kick for Red and Blue players too, which unlike the level 12 equivalent in Yellow serves absolutely nothing, especially as Nidorina will never stay unevolved for that long. Nidorina should be evolved as early as possible, as Nidoqueen learns Body Slam naturally at level 23, which is a very good move. The main strength of both Nidoran lines, however, is the fantastic TM access that they get in this generation, one that is unlike any other. The special triptych alone covers wonderfully for nearly anything: Ice Beam, Thunderbolt and their more powerful but less accurate alternatives, plus Fire Blast - strangely enough, not Flamethrower - are more than enough to wreck face for a good while even with Nidoqueen's average Special stat. Surf complements this coverage well too, for Nidoqueen that are well trained in Special. On the physical side, the only really good options are Earthquake, an obvious must have, and Rock Slide, with Submission being a passable complement, but usually not as good as other moves. Recommended moveset: Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Rock Slide, Earthquake Other Nidoran♀'s stats Nidorina's stats Nidoqueen's stats * At what point in the game should I be evolved? Always. Er, right away. No, really, with Nidoqueen being a nigh-unstoppable powerhouse and learning Body Slam so early, and Nidorina's moves being utter crap, you don't want to wait a second longer than whatever it takes to find the first Moon Stone. You should have a Nidoqueen before Cerulean City. * How good is the Nidoran♀ line in a Nuzlocke? Splendid. Absolutely broken in the early game, and powerful throughout. It often has an answer for whatever it's thrown at, and rarely needs to back off from a fight afraid that something bad might actually happen. Its bulk is very good for this generation, too, and the substantial lack of Ground moves until the late game, as well as powerful Water moves, makes it even better. Five stars out of five, would train again. * Weaknesses: Ground, Psychic, Ice (neutrality if not Nidoqueen), Water (neutrality if not Nidoqueen) * Resistances: Fighting, Poison, Bug, Rock (neutrality if not Nidoqueen) * Immunities: Electric (neutrality if not Nidoqueen) * Neutralities: Normal, Flying, Ghost, Steel, Fire, Dragon, Dark, Grass (resistance if not Nidoqueen) Category:Poison-Type Category:Ground-Type Category:Kanto Category:Red/Blue/Yellow